harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby antagonizes Anyssa
Before Libby and Dylan became friends, Libby was an evil woman, and she really knew how to piss off the Harpers. She does that in spades in this episode written by Nate Gerber. HARPERS FALLS #550 Created by AlbieGray Written by; Nate Gerber. SCENE 1: CODY’S CONDO AMY (intrigued): What is it, Cory? (Cory produces a box out of his jacket pocket) CORY: Will you marry me, Amy Smythe? (Amy has a huge smile on her face) AMY: What!?! CORY: Will you marry me? AMY: Yes, I would LOVE to marry you. (Amy and Cody hug, both smiling) SCENE 2: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE (Michael and Wendy open his bedroom door) MICHAEL: Hey, bud. DYLAN: Hi Dad. Hi Wendy. MICHAEL: How are you doing? DYLAN: Same as usual, horrible. It's like the pain won't end. WENDY: I’m sorry Dylan, you will be able to get over this. DYLAN: I have no clue when the hell that would be. WENDY: It takes awhile, but I can relate. You know how my mom’s dead right? DYLAN: Yes. WENDY: She died when I was 13, from cancer. I had to turn off the ventilator in our living room because my father couldn’t do it. It took me a long time to get over it. But one day I was able to smile when I remembered her and not get so upset. You will too some day. (Dylan hugs Wendy) DYLAN: I’m sorry, Wendy. WENDY: It’s ok, sweetheart. (Michael smiles while he sees his son and wife hugging) SCENE 3: BOSTON CITY JAIL. LIBBY’S JAIL ROOM. LIBBY IS IN A JAIL CELL AND HER LAWYER, KIMBERLY, IS ON THE OTHER SIDE. LIBBY: Kimberly, what can we do now? KIMBERLY: Nothing. LIBBY: What! No plans at all?!? KIMBERLY: No, Libby, you are going to have to stay here over night. LIBBY: You CAN’T be serious! KIMBERLY: Sorry Libby. I’m going home for the night; I am going to do some work there. LIBBY: You’re some hell of a lawyer! (Kimberly exits, while Libby is shown rolling her eyes) (Suddenly, Anyssa enters) LIBBY: What do you WANT? (Libby glares at Anyssa) SCENE 4: LOUISBURG SQUARE. SHEILA IS SHOWN TEXTING BRAD AND LINDA: SHEILA (via text): “Took care of Libby, now we just need to take care of Alexandra”. (Sheila drops her phone) (Alexandra picks up Sheila’s phone) ALEXANDRA: What are you gonna do to me Sheila? (Sheila rolls her eyes) SHEILA: Give me my phone Alexandra! (Alexandra throws the phone on the street) ALEXANDRA: Go get it! (Sheila slaps Alexandra) SHEILA: You and Libby are DOOMED! (Alexandra holds her cheek, while Sheila goes to get her phone) SCENE 5: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE. THEY ARE IN HIS ROOM. DYLAN AND WENDY ARE STILL HUGGING WHILE SOMEONE KNOCKS ON DYLAN’S BEDROOM DOOR. (Michael gets the door. It’s his step-son, Eric.) ERIC: Hey Mom, you weren’t at the house, so I came here. WENDY: Hi Eric. ERIC: How are you holding up man? DYLAN: Ok, I guess. Feeling like hell, as usual. ERIC: Sorry Dylan, if you need anything text me. DYLAN: Ok, thanks. ERIC: It was a nice funeral after the bitch left. WENDY: Let’s not talk about that Eric. DYLAN: No, its fine Wendy. He's stating the truth; no one likes that slutty murderer, who killed Alex just so she could get some DAMN FASHION HOUSE! My COUSIN'S fashion house at that! (Dylan starts crying. Wendy rubs his back and Michael looks stressed out.) (Voice of Eden Riegel: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") SCENE 6: AMY & ASTRID’S APARTMENT (Amy enters, while Astrid is on her laptop) AMY: Hey, watcha doing? ASTRID: Updating my Facebook status. How was your date? AMY: Good. And be sure to tell everyone I am getting married. ASTRID: Ok (Astrid then realizes Amy said she was getting engaged. She turns around in shock.) ASTRID (smiling): What!!! AMY: I’m getting MARRIED! ASTRID: Ahhh! (Astrid runs up and hugs Amy) ASTRID: Oh my god, this is so exciting! You have to go call everyone in Smythewood! AMY: I know, I know! ASTRID: Oh my, let me see the ring! (Amy holds up her finger) ASTRID: Amy, I am SO happy for you!!! (Astrid and Amy hug) SCENE 7: BOSTON CITY JAIL: LIBBY’S JAIL CELL ANYSSA (laughing): Yeah, I’m the bad person, right Libby? LIBBY: Get the hell out, Anyssa now! ANYSSA: You’re a bitch! How could you KILL SOMEONE over not getting what you want! You’re like a rich spoiled five year old! And if you ever hurt anyone in my family again, I will kill you. LIBBY: Your family? They got rid of you. ANYSSA (sarcastically): Yes Libby, that’s why I am here in Boston, the town my family are in! LIBBY: They aren’t your real family. You’re adopted; you’re not even a real Harper! (Anyssa is near her boiling point) LIBBY: I’m just saying you won’t worry because I’ll never know who they are. But no wonder they got rid of you, who would want a ugly thing like you? (Anyssa is shocked that Libby would go this far and her jaw drops) ANYSSA (angry): I swear if there were not bars here, I would KILL YOU! (Libby laughs & Linda enters) LINDA: What’s going on!?! (Anyssa glares at Libby, who is still laughing) SCENE 8: DYLAN’S PENTHOUSE. WENDY AND ERIC ARE IN A HALLWAY. WENDY: Eric! ERIC: What? WENDY: Why did you have to bring up Libby? ERIC: I didn’t know, I didn’t think it would be a big deal, I just hate that whore sooo much. WENDY: Well Dylan is obviously grieving! You need to think of people’s emotions! ERIC: Sorry Mom! It’s not like I meant to hurt Dylan, he’s my brother! WENDY: It’s fine, just think next time. So what did you want to talk about? ERIC: Shawn. Have you heard from him? WENDY: Yes, why? ERIC: Well isn’t it going to be between Audra and Shawn, since they didn’t know they were brother and sister? WENDY: Eric, we’ll get there when it happens. Don’t worry everything is going to be fine. ERIC: OK Mom. I gotta go help my friend move to a new apartment. Text me if you need anything. WENDY: Ok, Love you. (Eric exits, while Wendy looks very tired) SCENE 9: LIBBY’S JAIL CELL. LINDA HAS JUST ENTERED. LINDA: What’s going on!?! Anyssa are you OK? ANYSSA (screaming at Libby): My parents ARE DEAD YOU BITCH! LIBBY: What? ANYSSA: You are going to HELL! (Anyssa exits, tears falling down her face.) LINDA: What the hell do you do to her Libby?! LIBBY: Nothing. LINDA: Don’t give me that crap! LIBBY: Fine! I said her parents didn’t want her because she’s an ugly little thing. (Linda drops her mouth in shock) LINDA: That is below the belt! I just wanted to say, I hope you get locked up in a jail cell for good and I never have to see you cause pain to any more Harpers, hell ANYONE, again! LIBBY: Linda! Anyssa barged in here for no reason! She’s the bitch! LINDA: No she didn't, and you know it! Besides she isn't a bitch, YOU are! I cannot believe you’re my sister. (Linda exits. Libby then smiles.) LIBBY: Yeah right, I will never make anyone hurt again! You just wait and see, sister dear! (Libby smirks) SCENE 10: DYLAN’S TOWNHOUSE. MICHAEL AND DYLAN ARE IN HIS BEDROOM. (There is a knock heard on the door) MICHAEL: I’ll get it. (It’s Barry) MICHAEL: Hey Barry! How are you doing? BARRY: Good, thanks Mr. Harper. MICHAEL: Call me Michael. Dyl, I have to go. Wendy and I are getting some early dinner with Michelle and Sydney. DYLAN: Ok, tell Aunt Michelle I said Hi. MICHAEL: Will do. (Michael exits, Barry sits on the bed, next to Dylan.) BARRY: Hey, how are you doing? DYLAN: In hell as usual. BARRY: Sorry, Dylan. DYLAN: It’s fine. Not like you can control Libby. BARRY: Let’s not even mention that wicked person’s name. DYLAN: Barry, thanks for being there for me. BARRY: No problem! DYLAN: Really. You had to see me whining and crying about Alex in Louisburg Square. I just loved him so much. (Dylan gets teary eyed, but tries hard not to cry) BARRY: Come here. (Barry and Dylan hug. Dylan is still upset, while Barry is a little happy he gets to hold his new crush) (Voice of Adrienne Frantz: "On the next Harpers Falls...") SHEILA (to Cynthia): Thanks to that Alexandra, I have to get a new cell phone! BARRY (to Dylan): I am there for you, Dylan, always. AMY (to Astrid): Astrid! Are you ok? Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila